1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form input/output apparatus, a form input/output method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the widespread use of mobile devices, such as tablet terminals, the commercial usage thereof has accelerated on the back of the consumer usage. As an example of introducing mobile devices to the commercial usage, there are many cases of mobile devices being used to promote paperlessness by digitizing conventional paper-based merchandise catalogs, work manuals, and the like. Moreover, mobile devices are used for inputting data to forms and the number of corresponding products for that purpose has been increasing (see K. K. Ashisuto, “NOREN e.Form Server”, [online], 2012, K. K. Ashisuto, [Searched on H.24.09.12], Internet <URL:http://noren.ashisuto.co.jp/products/ef/outline/index.html>, and CIMTOPS CORPORATION, “ConMas i-Reporter”, [online], 2012, CIMTOPS CORPORATION, [Searched on H24.09.12], Internet <URL:http://conmas.jp/>).
Conventionally, a technology has been developed in which a device, such as a tablet terminal, that includes a touch panel is controlled such that an input is made as intended by the user.
For example, a technology is known in which, in order to correct the displacement, due to the thickness structure of a display screen and a transparent tablet, and the like, between the position on the screen that an operator intends to touch and the position that an operator actually touches, the history of input coordinates is stored and a correction value is calculated on the basis of their distribution and the like, thereby correcting input coordinates (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-231446).
Moreover, a technology is known that reduces key typing errors by providing a non-displayed virtual keyboard, which corresponds to a keyboard on the display screen, by setting a region, in which it is recognized that an input is made, for each key (see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Publication No. 2009-509234).
Moreover, a technology is known that enables a user to make an input as intended by adaptively determining, on the basis of the first position corresponding to, for example, the center of a contact area on the touch panel, the second position, which is offset from the first position, and by determining whether an input is made on the basis of the positional relationship between the second position and each user interface object, a character that is expected to be input, and the like (see Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-503125).
However, in the conventional touch input technologies, there is a problem in that because the input history and the like of an operator need to be collected, they cannot be immediately applied to a touch input to the items, such as check boxes and radio buttons, that are small when displayed and are densely arranged.